


Divine Intervention

by RenjiFan



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenjiFan/pseuds/RenjiFan
Summary: When Jensen meets Loretta Divine for the first time, it’s at a fund-raiser in Los Angeles and she gives him a warm smile, shakes his hand with a strong grip and says “It’s nice to meet you, sweetie,” in a voice that reminds him of Sunday school.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Divine Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ March 2009

When Jensen meets Loretta Divine for the first time, it’s at a fund-raiser in Los Angeles and she gives him a warm smile, shakes his hand with a strong grip and says “It’s nice to meet you, sweetie,” in a voice that reminds him of Sunday school. They don’t talk for very long, but she makes an impression on him as a strong-minded and extremely likeable person and when they part ways, it’s with a smile.

She remembers him, when she arrives on set that Monday, dressed in a nice navy blue pants suit and a smile big enough to rival Jared’s. When he offers his hand to greet her, she clicks her tongue at him and pulls him into a tight embrace, honesty ringing clear when she says “It’s good to see you again, Jensen.”

She’s a spectacle, a presence that refuses to be ignored and Jared is instantly enthralled the moment they start talking about dogs and she insists he bring Harley and Sadie to set so she can meet them. He does. The very next day. And Loretta spends over an hour in Jared’s trailer, big brown blanket spread over her wardrobe, Harley licking almost all of her make-up off as she rubs the short, soft hair of Sadie’s ears.

When she starts humming “Bridge O’er Troubled Waters” on the artificial lawn at set, Jensen starts humming along without really even thinking about it, but then she’s looking at him and grinning mischievously, voice forming on the words as she begins to sing. Everyone stops to listen to the voice that seems to be destined for an angel’s choir and Jensen blushes deep red as he harmonizes with her until the end of the song.

She’s a hell of an actress; stays on set even when there’s no Missouri scenes, insisting that she’s curious to know as much about ‘the boys’ as her character seems to. She tells some of the raunchiest jokes Jensen has ever heard come from a woman’s mouth, and he’s dated Playboy bunnies for God’s sake, so that’s saying something. She eats three pieces of fried chicken at lunch and steals Jeff’s roll, smiling the entire time.

It’s on Wednesday that Loretta Divine, worldly woman of all women, goddess of gospel and deep-throat jokes, turns Jensen’s world upside down.

He’s sitting in a chair beside Jared, both of them looking up at the stunt coordinator as they plan out the next scene. Loretta is behind them, seated neatly on the staircase, just above them and she’s quiet, listening intently as they work out the markers and cues for the kitchen scene being set up a few feet away.

Jensen watches as Jared jumps up from the chair, calling out to his stunt double to come take some pictures with him before they get all ‘rucked up’ and Jensen laughs as the guy rolls his eyes at Jared but obliges anyway. Jared always gets his way. Something about those dimples and that lazy drawl that just makes people bend to his will, Jensen included.

“That’s real special, ya know,” Loretta says and Jensen turns and looks up, sees her poking through the railings as she speaks softly, almost whispering.

His brows furrow in confusion as he looks at her. “What is?”

Light catches on the ring she’s wearing as she grips the railing, bending forward just a tad more, speaking even softer. “Way you two look at each other. ’S somethin’ special. I can tell.”

Jensen blinks at her, his head cocking to the side but he doesn’t have time to ask what she meant, if she meant it how he thought she meant it before Jared’s hollering across the set, calling for Loretta to come take pictures. She smiles once more at him before standing, smoothing down her blouse as she steps down the stairs.

Jensen simply stares after her, watches as she joins Jared at the entrance to the hallway. Jared has a grin on his face as he says something Jensen can’t hear, but when his eyes come up and over Loretta’s shoulder, catching on Jensen’s and holding, his grin fades into a soft smile, an exact duplicate forming on Jensen’s face and he realizes he knows exactly what she meant.

~*~

He doesn’t dare bring it up, at least not until two weeks later when they’re sitting at Jared’s place, a twelve-pack demolished and at least a quarter gone from their fifth of whiskey.

Jensen is laid out on the floor, warm and comfortable as he barely watches Jared struggle to kill off innocent citizens in Grand Theft Auto. The colors and movements are distracting and he closes his eyes as he rests his palms on his stomach, focuses on the rise and fall of his own chest.

He’s broken from his contentment when Jared announces his need to pee, gets up and trips over him, landing in a pile of too-long limbs almost on top of Jensen. They crack up so hard they get nauseous and that’s when Jensen realizes Jared’s face is merely an inch from his own, looking back at him from his place on the carpet, eyes dark and lips wet.

He’s not laughing anymore. Neither of them are as Jensen feels his face grow hot under the scrutiny of those eyes, feels his skin prickle at the heat radiating from Jared’s body so, so fucking close.

Loretta’s words flitter into his hazy mind and he’s speaking before he even realizes it. “She said it was special,” he says, mesmerized by the way his breath moves the hair falling over Jared’s cheek.

Jared’s lips curl into an amused smirk. “Who said what was special?” And his voice is low, eyes trained on Jensen’s mouth as he sucks his own bottom lip into his mouth, bites it and Jensen swallows around the sudden dryness in his throat as his eyes train on the new moisture, the way the plump flesh reddens against the assault.

“Us – ‘Retta said… said they way we look,” Jensen can barely speak, throat constricting as Jared releases the tortured lip and he raises his gaze to see Jared’s eyes, blown dark and calculating and god, so damn close and… “Said the way we look at each other, we had somethin’ special.” He knows his face is burning red, alcohol and embarrassment and this is probably a huge mistake, but Jesus Christ he can’t take the way Jared’s looking at him like he’s lunch.

But Jared just cocks a brow, smirk growing wider. “It is,” he says simply and then all Jensen can feel is the moist warmness of Jared’s chapped lips pressing against his. His eyes fall closed of their own volition, his body succumbing to the thoughts running rampant through him; yes, finally, right. Jared shifts on top of him and they sigh, mouths parting as Jensen spreads his legs, Jared settling between them carefully. Jared’s hand is resting over his heart and Jensen brings his own up to set on top, fingers curling around each other as they kiss, warmth rolling over them in waves as they take their fill of something neither one of them yet understand completely.

~*~

When they see her again, Loretta has no idea how to respond to the baskets upon baskets of fruit and candy. When she stops Jensen outside of the food tent on a particularly sunny Wednesday, all he can do is smile and nod in Jared’s direction. “You were right,” he says and Loretta practically beams at him.

“I’m glad you finally caught on, sugar,” she says and Jared decides to take that moment to turn toward the tent, teeth bright in the sun as he smiles at the two of them, eyes glittering as he tosses a wave.

Jensen nods, waving back, knows his smile is ridiculous as he shakes his head. “Yeah… me, too.”


End file.
